New Moons, New Lives
by aliqueen16
Summary: What happens when the Black pack and Jacob's family, the Cullens and the Swans all move to Beacon Hills and meet Scott and the McCall pack and their foes and allies? Can these supernatural groups unite in peace? Or will they be unable to handle the differences between them? Will two unexpected people find love?
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Jacob's pov

A lot of change had gone down recently in my life and in the lives of those around me. My pack, consisting of Sam Uley, Quil Ateara V and Embry Call; moved from La Push reservation of the Quileute tribe near Forks, Washington; to Beacon Hills, California. But the rest of the Black pack and I, the Alpha ; were not the only ones who moved.

My father Billy and my older twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel were also with us;our Mom Sarah having passed a few years ago. I'm the only werewolf out of my family, and I possess incredible strength, the ability to fully morph into a wolf, regenerative healing, telepathy, incredible speed and endurance; along with delayed aging; along with high body temperature, my Alpha voice and imprinting, the way a wolf of my kind would find a mate. That person becomes your everything, even if at first the relationship has to be platonic.

My family, pack and I were not the only ones to make the move though; as our allies, once enemies; the Cullen vampire clan; came with us. Our kinds have been at war for centuries; but Edward Cullen and I have something other than our species to put us at odds. We both were in love with Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan; who I grew up with; our dads being best friends. Bells was confused as to who she wanted to be with, liking us both; and, though she's known me since our mud pie making days, she met the Cullens in high school, when they were new to Forks. I really hope I get to have Bella as my girlfriend in the end; and that my pack and I find no trouble in Beacon Hills, as I have heard rumors and whispers of a powerful, diverse pack already inhabiting th town and protecting it. I'm brought out of my thoughts as we all arrive to this new town. Well, here's to new , and hopefully peaceful, beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

Pack Meets Pack

Scott's pov

The pack and I were hanging out in the woods when I caught a weird scent "Guys! There's a new pack here! 3 wolves!"

Not knowing what to expect, we assumed a battle stance until they came out with their hands raised. Alpha Jacob Black introduced his betas Quil and Sam, and explained about the love triangle between himself, human Bella Swan- who also moved here from Forks, Washington with her father- and vampire Edward Cullen; who had come with the rest of his family.

They explained rather reassuring facts about the vampires who coexisted with them thanks to a treaty; and we saw their werewolf abilities differed from ours in some aspects; since we could not fully take on the form of the animal, except for Malia and the coyote; but they could. They did not know of the True Alpha rank, nor did thy know about mountain ash, wolfsbane, mistletoe, werewolf hunters; amongst many things. We introduced them to our pack; with Stiles as a human, my best friend and co- strategist with Lydia Martin, a banshee with a powerful screech and the ability to forsee deaths, like how Alice Cullen, the vampire got visions of future events. Alison Argent came from a long line of werewolf hunters, but was on our side, and my anchor; almost like the imprintee status that Jacob, Quil and Sam knew. Derek, our former alpha, before I took over, introduced himself and Isaac.

Jacob smiled "Nice to meet you all. Would it be ok if the Cullens, Bella, Sam, Quil and I stayed in a part of the woods? Not getting in your way, of course." But instead, after he made his plea, I did him one better; exposing my idea of merging both packs to all of them.

Stiles was the first to protest, since I was their alpha, we did not know the newcomers that well, and other excuses; until he agreed if I were to be the solo alpha. I shook my head " Jacob and I will both be Alphas. We know our packs best." Stiles accepted, sulking a bit; and our newcomers were extremely grateful with the arrangement. Jacob and I became fast friends; which would prove to be a good thing a few months later.


	3. Chapter 3

My son's secret

Billy's pov

I was headed over to my new girlfriend's house, a few months after moving to Beacon Hills. I was dating Melissa McCall. However, I was nervous for this date, despite it being far from our first. I was nervous because I had to break the news to her. About Jake being a werewolf. I was shocked yet grateful when my son gave me the green light to come clean, honoring his wish of only revealing his secret; keeping the truth about Sam, Quil and the Cullens under wraps.

I got to Melissa's, and quickly noticed she was just as nervous as I was and could not help but wonder why...

Melissa's pov

I was very nervous for this date, for, as long as I kept the secret of everyone else in the pack a secret, Scott had allowed me to tell Billy about him, so that I would not have to feel the weight of keeping a secret from him, as things were getting serious between us. For some reason, Billy looked just as nervous as I was, and I was only failing to determine why...

Suddenly, we both spoke as one "I need to tell you something." we laughed for a while over our in- synch speaking; then he allowed me to go first. I did so, rather nervously, and he just stood there for a moment, in silence; making me more nervous by the second. Finally, he broke the tension- building quietness and replied "That's ok. So is Jake; that's what I was going to tell you." I am so glad this went the way it did. I just hope Scott and Jake will get along.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Macob, thank you for the review. However, due to the Twilight story line, which I planned to follow as far as Jacob's love** **interest;** **I can't have Jacob and Malia as a couple; at least not the endgame. They'll be close friends though.)**

Scott's pov

It had now been six months since Bella, the Cullens, and Jake and his pack had arrived in Beacon Hills; and things with my Mom and Jake's dad had become rather serious; as we had accidentally overheard Billy Black pondering engagement aloud. After overhearing such a possibility; my fellow Alpha and I talked it over. We already worked well together, we were really close, and knew how much our parents loved each other. Independent of when they would get engaged and then married, we were fine and ready for it. Eager, even. We would always miss our fallen parents, but this new chapter in our lives was welcome and would bring about even more excitement than our regular days already held.

We were having a pack meeting; all of us but Malia and Jake; who were out on a date. However, Jake had been present when the plan was first concocted, so he could clue in the werecoyote. I hope they were having a good time.

 **Jake's pov**

Mali and I had gone out for a pizza and a movie since I had already explained our plan against our current foes to her; foes that we were to take down by using the element of surprise to welcome them to Beacon Hills, as they were coming from Forks, Washington: where my family, Bella and the Cullens used to live. However, as we were leaning in for a kiss in the middle of the not-so-scary horror movie, I heard a noise; a gunshot going off. In no time at all, the bullet had nestled itself in between my ribs; comfy, cozy and in no rush to move. I think it got tangled up in some nerves as well. Plus my healing had since stopped working; the bullet was laced with those components Scott had warned us about. I could feel myself slipping, looking into Malia's tearful eyes as she begged me not to go.

 **Scott's pov**

I let out a painful whimper, as I had been the one right next to Lydia as she let out her signature banshee blood-curdling scream. That was never a good sign. Stiles, my best friend and her boyfriend asked at once

"What is it?"

She was stammering and crying; almost hyperventilating

"Ja-Jake. Movies... shot. Dying. A bullet made for a wolf, with all three components; he's dying, he's not healing!"

We went off at once, me calling my Mom, Billy,Deaton and Carlisle Cullen, who was a doctor; on the way. We would need all hands on deck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scott's pov**

We got to the movie theater and Jake did NOT look good. He was visibly battling to stay awake, as well as alive; his shooter having fled the scene long ago. But we had our resources to find whoever it was; and that would become our number one priority when we no longer had a dying werewolf on our hands. My heart was pounding, breaking and aching for my soon to be stepbrother. All of us who had mastered the ability were working on absorbing his pain so that he could heal. Meanwhile, the medical minds worked together to save his life. I felt really bad for Billy, Jake's dad; who could only watch in anguish, despair and agony. Hoping to be able to help, even if only the slightest bit, I made my way over to my future stepdad

"Billy; we have the best people helping Jake be ok. He's strong. Jake is going to be just fine. Don't stand there and torture yourself. You look paler than the Cullens, go get a bit of fresh air, or some food and water; at least. Want me to get you anything?"

He politely declined, but I had been informed of his stubborn nature; and combined with the state of his son... I ended up doing the exact opposite of what he had asked, and promptly returned with a Coke and Cheetos from the vending machine. Mom told me once that those were his favorite. Much like I suspected, he graciously took the snacks from my hands

"Thank you, Scott. I'm just so worried and nervous about Jake... any news on his condition yet?"

After checking with Deaton, Carlisle and my Mom, I went back to Billy and sympathetically shook my head

"Work in progress. They are finally being able to begin the process of slowing down the rate that the toxins are coursing through his bloodstream though. Then they can isolate the toxins and begin to remove them, by hook or by crook."

He looked relieved for the most part, but still had a question

"Why hasn't his healing factor kicked in yet?"

I sighed

"Whoever got him knows that silver, mountain ash and wolfsbane slow down a werewolf's powers; depending on the dose, to a stop. Those are the components, interlaced for now, that they used on him. A lot of our enemies in Beacon Hills used those against us on various occasions, so I am willing to bet it is one of our old foes; especially targeting someone close to us; who is pack and soon family. We are going to figure this out, and bring this person to justice. And Jake will pull through. I promise. Just be patient; I know it is a lot to ask, but there is nothing else you can do. Even blood transfusions would only help spread the poison at this point. It's a waiting game now, we need to let the professionals do their thing and we can try to find the person responsible meanwhile. Our shot at succeeding will be way higher once Jake can describe anything about his attacker."

He seemed to understand, or at least resign to what I told him, and sat down; waiting for his son to be ok. Sighing with a heavy heart, and running a hand over my face;, I went off to the side with Lydia. I did not want to leave Billy, but I also thought he would not want to experience, even if just by hearing the recounting of a vision; what had happened to his son. I turned to the banshee

"Lydia, the tiniest, teeniest thing can be crucially helpful. Anything to nail the identity of this person? Voice, name, code name, attire, smell, stats?"


End file.
